Erathis
Erathis Titles: The Lawbearer, the Hand of Judgement, the Eternal Empress Home: Hestavar Alignment: Lawful neutral Portfolio: Civilization, law, invention Domains: Knowledge, forge, war Symbol: A cog Favored Weapons: Halberd, crossbow 'Teachings' * Work with others to achieve your goals. Community and order are always stronger than the disjointed efforts of lone individuals. * Tame the wilderness to make it fit for habitation, and defend the light of civilization against the encroaching darkness. * Seek out new ideas, new inventions, new lands to inhabit, new wilderness to conquer. Build machines, build cities, build empires. Followers and Clergy Erathis’s church, known as the Grand Order, is expectedly well ordered and hierarchical. In the early days of the world, Erathis directly aided and established many kingdoms and empires, and some of these nations, such as Vendar, persist under her influence. These nations often have theocratic societies where Erathis’s followers are the government. In other lands, worshippers range from a few simple guards who seek aid in enforcing the law to elaborate organizations with incredible influence on politics and economics. Throughout the world, however, Erathis’s clergy organize themselves into four main orders. The Order of Swords, true to its name, is highly militaristic. The Swords seeks to establish unity and civilization in untamed lands. Members of the Swords may launch a crusade into a region inhabited by savage orc tribes, they may put down a rebellious uprising within an established kingdom, or they might seek and purge dangerous cults that threaten civilization. In old times, the Order of the Sword would establish vast empires under the direct control of the Grand Order. Now, they mostly assist local governments to maintain law. The Swords often work with followers of Bane, and although those alliances lead to great victories and conquest, Bane’s followers often claim the credit. Indeed, many within the Swords grow uneasy at Bane’s undue influence. Most members of the Order of Swords are paladins of conquest or war clerics. The Order of Coins focuses both on improving the church’s economic prospects and on protecting commerce and trade within civilized lands. Acolytes often serve as caravan or ship guards along dangerous wilderness trade routes, while experienced members often venture into dangerous ruins to seek lost wealth, rare artifacts, and magical items. The Order of Coin also maintains wealthy, carefully guarded banks in many cities. The Order of Tomes are the group most closely connected with Erathis’s current aims, as they participate heavily in the Game of Making. Followers seek knowledge, invention, and craftsmanship. Whether a new discovery is a powerful spell or a more efficient plow, the Tomes value and treasure it. They seek this knowledge from any source and guard it carefully, using it to advance the aims of the Grand Order. Finally, the Order of Hammers act as enforcers of law. Some members act as impartial judges, both within the Grand Order and local towns and kingdoms. Some have a more militant role, serving as guards and inquisitors as they seek out and eliminate threats to law and order. The Hammers have incredible authority within the Grand Order, as they are assigned to sniff out and eliminate heresies and weakness. 'Traditions and Practices' Followers of Erathis are expected to carefully follow local laws and customs. When these laws conflict with the Grand Order, they are commanded to work with leaders and citizens to change the laws, if possible. If change is not possible, believers are encouraged to obey the law, as the strength of an ordered civilization is considered a higher good. Believers are also encouraged to share knowledge and edify communities and nations with magical and technological advances. Furthermore, they are expected to participate in community politics, guiding decision making to the best of their ability. Finally, all clergy and faithful believers are tithed. This tithe can take the form of material wealth or service to the Grand Order. Clothing and Symbols Followers of Erathis generally dress in the local style, as they seek to promote unity and cohesion within communities. Within the dealings of the Grand Order, members wear robes of grey fringed with colors indicating their order: red for the Sword, gold for the Coin, blue for the Tome, and black for the Hammer. Erathis’s holy symbol is a cog. Dedicated clergy wear symbols denoting their order. The Swords bear cogs paired with a blade, Coins have cogs with a coin, Tomes have a cog with a book, and Hammers have a cog with a hammer. Places of Worship Chapels, cathedrals, and temples to Erathis are popular among civilized lands. Rulers often create a small shrine to the Lawbringer within their castles, while guardhouses and military outposts may have a small statuette of the goddess. In large cities, the Grand Order construct beautiful temples to Erathis. The buildings are always well ordered and often symmetrical, and various temples compete to utilize unique mechanical contraptions, such as doors that open automatically or complicated piping systems that create the sound of an angelic chorus on a windy day. 'Sacred Texts' * The Codex of the Lawbearer - The Codex contains Erathis’s treatises on the eternal value of law, civilization, and order. While The Codex lists a few unchanging, eternal commands of Erathis, it also is a living, constantly changing document, filled with essays and manifestos from various political authorities and philosophers. Indeed, The Codex functions as both a massive debate and a collection of resources and ideas. 'Holy Days' Erathis’s faithful organize most of their holy days around national celebrations. Dates of a nation’s founding, the ending of a civil war, or the passing of an important law are celebrated with carefully organized parades and precisely choreographed dances. * Market’s Door - Announced a month before its occurence, Market’s Door celebrates the first day that markets receive the goods of the fall harvest. Priests of the Grand Order bless the first market of fall and generally pay for free samples for local citizens. * Taxfast - Whenever possible, the Grand Order sends members of the Order of Coins along with local tax collectors, ensuring the process is fair and gathering tithes from faithful believers. After the money is collected, they throw a grand feast for local citizens, offering a taste of the bounty of civilization.